


Fated to Telling Only Lies

by Politzania



Series: Behind Blue Eyes [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Post December 16 1991, Winter Soldier POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: After his mission to eliminate the elder Stark, the Soldier is assigned to befriend the Stark heir and win him over  to the cause.  But there’s something about Tony Stark that just might loosen the Fist of Hydra’s grip on his goal.Tony Stark Bingo: Epilogue — StarkBucks Bingo: Kill List/Hit ListInspired bySleep Tightby  min1919
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Behind Blue Eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062545
Comments: 14
Kudos: 116
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020, Tony Stark Flash Bingo, Winter's Snowflakes





	Fated to Telling Only Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fated to Telling Only Lies  
> Collaborator Name: PoliZ  
> TSB Card Number: 023  
> Square: Epilogue  
> StarkBucks Bingo Square: Kill List/Hit List  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629132  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark  
> Rating: Teen  
> Major Tags: Canonical Character Deaths, canon divergence, Winter Soldier POV  
> Summary: After his mission to eliminate the elder Stark, the Soldier is assigned to befriend the Stark heir and win him over to the cause. But there’s something about Tony Stark that just might loosen the Fist of Hydra’s grip on his goal.  
> Word Count: 1413

The first thing a sniper learns is to take advantage of the shadows. Perched high above the city streets, the Soldier had tucked himself into a dim corner and watched the funeral procession forming in front of the Stark mansion. Falling snow muffled the sound of traffic, adding a deeper sense of solemnity to the scene. Despite the cold that seeped into his bones -- a preview of what awaited him at mission’s end -- the Soldier was reluctant to move. 

An outside observer would assume he was getting ready to finish what he’d started; but he was simply using the scope on his rifle to get a better look at the young man he himself had orphaned: a slim, dark-haired figure whose shoulders were bowed by his grief. The Soldier had always been told the ends justified the means, that the immediate human cost was outweighed by the greater good. This time he wasn’t so sure. 

_Sanction and extract - no witnesses._ He’d waited under cover of the trees for his target to drive by, shooting out a tire to cause what should have been a fatal accident. It hadn’t worked out that way. The passenger was collateral damage; for what it was worth, he had tried to make her death quick. But Stark — Stark had known him, had called him a name that shook something loose from the dark corners of his mind. 

The Soldier had gone by many aliases over the years; perhaps ‘Sergeant Barnes’ had been one of them. But it felt too familiar, too personal to have simply been words on paper. There was so much he didn’t remember about who he must have been before Zola saved his life and compelled his loyalty in return. 

The Soldier shook his head and focused back on his task. At the mourning son’s side was Obadiah Stane - the elder Stark’s protege and right hand man. He would be the key to the Soldier’s new mission; to secure the Stark heir and deliver him to the hands of Hydra at any cost. 

Through Stane, Tony Stark would be introduced to the Soldier in the form of a bodyguard. Vulnerable in his grief, the young man’s trust would be easy to win and he could be lured to Zola’s lair at Camp Lehigh. While it would likely be too dangerous to use the Chair on a mind like Stark’s, there were other ways to convert the young man to their cause. 

His handler had made it quite clear they were depending on the Soldier to pave the way, to convince the young man at any cost to join in their struggle. He’d never had a mission quite like this —the Fist of Hydra was accustomed to destroy, not coerce. But he would do his best. 

* * *

“I don’t need a babysitter, Obie!” Tony Stark folded his arms across his chest and glared at his mentor. He had bags under his large brown eyes, and apparently hadn’t shaved in a couple of days, but it still was easy to see how he’d made this year’s list of New York’s Most Eligible Bachelors. 

Jacob stood quietly at parade rest by the door; that was his name now — Jacob Ambar. His handler wore a smug grin when he handed the dossier over, but the Soldier had simply focused on memorizing his back story in preparation for this assignment. 

“I know, Tony,” Stane sighed, clasping the younger man’s shoulder. “But the Board is insisting that we beef up security around here. They’re running scared, with the SI stock having taken such a nosedive. They need assurance that things are going to get ... well, maybe not back to normal, but better than they are now.” 

Stark snorted, “And how is having this guy,” he waved vaguely in Jacob’s direction, “dogging my every move going to help?”

“For one thing,” Stane replied, “it will let me focus on the company instead of worrying about you. I’ll have to take the rudder for awhile; I need you to keep the wind blowing in our sails.” 

“Nice nautical metaphors for a guy who gets seasick on the Staten Island ferry.” 

Jacob caught the momentary flash of anger in Stane’s eyes before he shook his head and chuckled. “That was one time, Tony my boy, and I was hungover.” Stane put both hands on Stark’s shoulders. “I just need to know that you’re okay.” 

“Fine,” Stark huffed, shrugging off the older man’s hands before turning to face Jacob. “Just don’t cramp my style, okay?” 

“I go where you go,” Jacob replied, “but you’ll barely notice me, Sir.” 

Stark smirked slightly. “I doubt that very much; you’re just the kind of guy to capture my attention.” 

“Behave yourself, Tony,” Stane warned as he walked toward the door. “Don’t take anything he says too seriously, Ambar. Tony flirts too much for his own good.” 

Jacob nodded stiffly. He’d developed an almost instant dislike for Stane; he didn’t trust the man. With Stark, on the other hand, Jacob was having the opposite response. 

The moment Stane left, Stark sank into an easy chair. “Get me a scotch, I’m starving,” he drawled. 

Jacob raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t it a little early in the day for a drink?” 

“What are you, my—“ Stark cut himself off mid-sentence, a stricken expression flashing across his face before he leapt to his feet and strode to the bar. He sloppily poured himself a double and downed it in two large gulps before turning to glare at Jacob, daring him to say something. 

A twinge of remorse hit Jacob out of nowhere. Regardless of how much of a threat the elder Stark had been to the world Hydra was trying to build, his wife had been an innocent victim. How was he supposed to gain her son’s trust while keeping such a terrible secret? “I’m sorry for your loss,” he murmured. 

Stark nodded, his eyes bright with unshed tears. “Thanks,” he rasped. Holding tightly to the glass, his gaze rested back on the bottle. 

“I’d like to take a look around, if I could,” Jacob spoke up, hoping to distract his new charge from drowning his sorrows. “Familiarize myself with the entrances and exits, look for any weak spots.”

“So this is going to be a 24/7 thing?” 

“To start with, yes.” The sooner he could get to know the Stark heir, the better chance he’d have of winning him over to the cause. Thinking of him by his first name would be a good start. 

“Alright, then.” Tony set the glass down to Jacob’s relief. But instead of calling a servant to show him around, Tony ended up taking Jacob through the mansion himself, ending back up in the den. “Just so you know, I don’t plan on rattling around this old place for very long. As soon as all the loose ends are tied up. I’m moving out to the coast. Getting a fresh start.”

“What does Mister Stane think of that?” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “He’s probably got my whole life planned out, including matching me up with his niece and marrying us off in the next couple of years.” 

“That’d be a shame.” 

Tony looked askance at Jacob. “And why is that?” 

“You don’t seem the type to want to settle down at the moment.” 

“Damn straight.” Tony replied, then added with a sly grin, “Not that I am, that is.” 

“Sir?” 

“I’m what you call bisexual — I like guys and girls.” Tony paused for a moment, as if expecting a reaction from Jacob. “Oh, Obie thinks it’s just a phase, that I’m doing it for attention and to piss off my father.” He paused and swallowed hard. “So if you’ve got a problem with that, you better speak up now.” 

Jacob shrugged, even as a small part of him sparked hotly. While the Soldier had no desires beyond completing his next mission; Jacob was discovering he felt otherwise. “No, Sir. Though I’d recommend you bring anyone you wanna make time with back here.”

“ ‘Make time with’? Okay old man,” Tony chuckled, then gave Jacob an arch look. “I wouldn’t have figured you for a voyeur.” 

“Just considering my position, Sir.” 

“And would that position be watching or joining in?” Tony leered. Before Jacob could even think of how to reply; there was a tap on the doorframe. 

“Master Anthony, will your guest be staying for dinner?” 

“Dinner and for the foreseeable future,” Tony replied, clapping Jacob on the back. “Jarvis, meet my new bodyguard.”


End file.
